EDF Soldiers
Recruit is EDF (Earth Defense Force) Soldier's tier 1 and available from Gun Mastery Level 30. The other tiers are unlocked at these stages Aptitudes All EDF Soldiers have 100% ATK (Attack) and SPD (Speed), 110% HP (Hit Points‎) and DEF (Defense‎) and 120% HIT. The remaining Aptitudes are progressive: SP (Special Points) :: 80% → Recruit, Officer and Cyborg :: 90% → Psi-Soldier, Space Police and Space Marine ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = left:60 right:30 bottom:20 top:10 AlignBars = justify BackgroundColors = canvas:black DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:110 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:0 PlotData = shift:(0,-5) #set vertical alignment fontsize:M align:left #text alignment inside timeline bar:%top textcolor:white color:black from:0 till:110 at:0 text:0% at:10 text:10% at:20 text:20% at:30 text:30% at:40 text:40% at:50 text:50% at:60 text:60% at:70 text:70% at:80 text:80% at:90 text:90% at:100 text:100% bar:tier1 from:0 till:80 text:Recruit color:purple bar:tier2 from:0 till:80 text:Officer color:powderblue bar:tier3 from:0 till:80 text:Cyborg color:blue bar:tier4 from:0 till:90 text:Psi-Soldier color:green bar:tier5 from:0 till:90 text:Space_Police color:orange bar:tier6 from:0 till:90 text:Space_Marine color:red bar:%bottom textcolor:white color:black from:0 till:110 at:0 text:0% at:10 text:10% at:20 text:20% at:30 text:30% at:40 text:40% at:50 text:50% at:60 text:60% at:70 text:70% at:80 text:80% at:90 text:90% at:100 text:100% INT (Intelligence) :: 80% → Recruit and Officer :: 90% → Cyborg, Psi-Soldier, Space Police and Space Marine ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = left:60 right:30 bottom:20 top:10 AlignBars = justify BackgroundColors = canvas:black DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:110 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:0 PlotData = shift:(0,-5) #set vertical alignment fontsize:M align:left #text alignment inside timeline bar:%top textcolor:white color:black from:0 till:110 at:0 text:0% at:10 text:10% at:20 text:20% at:30 text:30% at:40 text:40% at:50 text:50% at:60 text:60% at:70 text:70% at:80 text:80% at:90 text:90% at:100 text:100% bar:tier1 from:0 till:80 text:Recruit color:purple bar:tier2 from:0 till:80 text:Officer color:powderblue bar:tier3 from:0 till:90 text:Cyborg color:blue bar:tier4 from:0 till:90 text:Psi-Soldier color:green bar:tier5 from:0 till:90 text:Space_Police color:orange bar:tier6 from:0 till:90 text:Space_Marine color:red bar:%bottom textcolor:white color:black from:0 till:110 at:0 text:0% at:10 text:10% at:20 text:20% at:30 text:30% at:40 text:40% at:50 text:50% at:60 text:60% at:70 text:70% at:80 text:80% at:90 text:90% at:100 text:100% RES (Resistance) :: 60% → Recruit, Officer and Cyborg :: 70% → Psi-Soldier, Space Police and Space Marine ImageSize = width:700 height:230 PlotArea = left:60 right:30 bottom:20 top:10 AlignBars = justify BackgroundColors = canvas:black DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:0 till:110 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:0 PlotData = shift:(0,-5) #set vertical alignment fontsize:M align:left #text alignment inside timeline bar:%top textcolor:white color:black from:0 till:110 at:0 text:0% at:10 text:10% at:20 text:20% at:30 text:30% at:40 text:40% at:50 text:50% at:60 text:60% at:70 text:70% at:80 text:80% at:90 text:90% at:100 text:100% bar:tier1 from:0 till:60 text:Recruit color:purple bar:tier2 from:0 till:60 text:Officer color:powderblue bar:tier3 from:0 till:60 text:Cyborg color:blue bar:tier4 from:0 till:70 text:Psi-Soldier color:green bar:tier5 from:0 till:70 text:Space_Police color:orange bar:tier6 from:0 till:70 text:Space_Marine color:red bar:%bottom textcolor:white color:black from:0 till:110 at:0 text:0% at:10 text:10% at:20 text:20% at:30 text:30% at:40 text:40% at:50 text:50% at:60 text:60% at:70 text:70% at:80 text:80% at:90 text:90% at:100 text:100% Category:EDF Soldiers Category:Human Classes Category:Hit Points Category:Attack Category:Defense Category:Speed Category:Hit Category:Fist Category:Gun Category:Axe